A Choice of Life
by TheShock
Summary: One year after the Barrier was broken, Frisk's life was happy alongside the Dreemurrs. Yet, the past is not done yet with Frisk. (Cover is made by me, through graphic design) [Updated as of today, 23rd November 2016.]
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, fellow readers, and welcome to the sequel of A Tale of Two Routes!  
This time, I can unleash my full potential and write a sequel that places Frisk in another dastardly situation. ;)**

 **For some reasons, I've decided to place the beginning of the sequel roughly a year after the fight Frisk had with Chara.**  
 **During this whole year, he had a happy life - but he will have to fight for maintaining this life as well.**  
 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _A year had passed after the events of the Archangel's fight, and Frisk was living quite happily along with his now-sibling and family, in a house that was similar to the Castle where the Dreemurrs used to live, except that it was now painted with vivid colours. The room that was similar to Frisk's one in the Ruins was now the room the two children, monster and human, now shared, with two beautiful beds, boxes of toys and a computer - Frisk really wanted to keep up with all the news from everyone, now that he was Ambassador - and a huge wardrobe, where both kept their robes from the battle, as a reminder that the dark times were behind. Frisk was smiling gently as he looked at his white Delta Rune robe, it served as a testimony he fought against Evil itself just to offer his family and friends the ending that everyone hoped for with all their heart. He must've stood with his gaze affixed on the robe, because he didn't even hear his mother's soft voice calling him. "Frisk. Is anything the matter?", Toriel asked as she placed a paw on his shoulder. Since the battle, Frisk only wore white, sleeved-up shirts, with the collar unbuttoned, revealing a crucifix with two wings Toriel herself gifted him last year._

 _Toriel's idea for the gift all started when the monster queen couldn't get out of her mind Frisk's appearance in that battle - he was truly resembling like some sort of Angel descended from above - and, knowing the former Royal Scientist kept studying about humans, she paid a visit to the small lizard scientist. Alphys was finally sharing her house with Undyne, now that their relationship was known to everyone. As Toriel sat down, Undyne went to the kitchen and prepared tea, while Alphys was curious what brought Her Highness to visit them._

\- What is the occasion your Highness came by today? _Alphys asked, rendered a bit shy by the queen's impressive demeanour.  
_  
\- Yeah, Toriel, what brought you down here? _Undyne asked from the kitchen, as she watched over the boiling tea._

\- I came down here, because... _Toriel paused, as she was trying to find her words,_ ...because I want to do something special for Frisk today. I heard, while I was out buying some groceries, that a child was going to have a 'birthday party.' At first, I recalled what we used to do for Asriel and..., _she hesitated a moment before relinquishing the name of her former daughter,_ ...and for Chara. I wonder if we could do the same for Frisk, although, in all honesty, I don't know how much will he agree, or not, to this, _Toriel continued, with some worry in her voice.  
_  
\- Queen Toriel, I think Frisk will be really pleased with this surprise from us, _Alphys said, smiling, as Undyne entered with a plate with three teacups and placed it on the table._ We were discussing something like that just before you arrived _, Undyne completed her partner._

\- I think the main reason I thought of this, it is because I can't wash away the feeling I had when I saw Frisk..., _Toriel paused,_...as he was back there. He definitely needs some reassurance after all the living hell he must've endured, _Toriel picked up one of the yellow teacups and sipped a bit of the burning tea, her gaze softening as she said this._

\- Ahaha, _Undyne laughed lightly,_ so I wasn't the only one struck by his heroic attitude!

\- What do you have in mind, Queen Toriel? _Alphys asked gently.  
_  
\- I have an idea to offer Frisk a pendant as present. Everyone was talking...about how he's an angel, but I don't know what shape the pendant I want to offer him should be, as Asriel already has one, _Toriel mused her thoughts._

\- Maybe I have something in my files that could help? _Alphys lightly scratched the back of her head,_ why don't you join me in the lab, your Highness?

 _Alphys' lab didn't change as much in matters of design, but it was really neater than the one she had in the Underground. After everything that happened, she decided to fully decomission the Underground lab - but, just in case things would've turned bad again, she placed some countermeasures and a special button from which she could reactivate it - and, as she sat at the console, Toriel stood behind the small lizard scientist, placing a paw over her left shoulder, looking with interest as Alphys was researching her files, hearing her utter from time to time "no, that's not it..." or "keep searching, Alphys!" until she stopped at two images, a cross and a large set of wings._

\- Your Highness, what do you think of this? _Alphys asked as she looked at the two images._ I believe such a combination would be fit for Frisk's pendant, _the scientist mused.  
_  
\- This is adequate, _Toriel said._ I think it would be a really, really nice pendant. But I have to infuse it with some magic, as he is capable now...

-...to wield fire magic, isn't it? I was impressed when I saw his fiery attacks. He must've had some innate powers that were activated the moment he gained his transformation, _Alphys said, still remembering Frisk's eyes glowing with righteous rage against Chara._

\- He's everything I expected from one of our family to be, _Toriel said._ I wonder why did he embrace fire as his main power, though...

\- ...Queen Toriel. To me, it is quite obvious why, _Alphys said with a smile, as she asked one day that King Asgore would recount to her the moments before his battle. "And then he just rushed to her, as if his heart ached for her and her only, and told her 'You are my mother. You are Mama Tori for me!' "_

\- Oh, _she gasped as realisation dawned on her._ You mean he embraced fire magic because of me? _she said as an eerie feeling was enveloping her, remembering Frisk's voice calling out to her..._

* * *

 _Back in the present times, she remained with her paw on Frisk's white shirt, again asking if he was okay, to which he retorted "Yes, Mama Tori. I was just thinking how I...fared against her. And...that Asriel thought she could still be saved until the point of no return. I had enough of her machinations, I had enough of her harming you," Frisk's eyes lit up with a surge of DETERMINATION, but then turned towards Toriel and hugged her tightly, and Toriel was a bit taken aback by the rather strong grip he held onto her. "He must've had another bad dream?" the motherly monster thought, only to hear her thoughts voiced out by Frisk himself. "Yes...I had another nightmare last night. It involved you, Mama Tori."_

 _Frisk often had nightmares of how the battle between him and Chara would've went, if she would've managed to break out the shield enveloping the monsters he cared about the most. This particular one Frisk voiced out was rather dastardly... as in this nightmare, Chara managed to break the shield and, with a flick of her fingers, ensnared Toriel in dark vines of magic, with electricity flowing through those. **"I dare you to hurt me. If you do that, I'll hurt her until she turns to dust. You'll be forced to watch."** Asgore was looking helpless as his wife was caught up by Chara, and he looked towards Frisk, his eyes almost begging that Frisk wouldn't allow that.  "LEAVE HER ALONE OUT OF THIS!" Frisk was roaring as his eyes were burning fiery red as Toriel was struggling with the vines. Frisk summoned a ray of light to cut down the vines, but those were reforming. **"I told you I'll hurt her until she turns to dust. Are you really that stupid?"** and Toriel ended up in being zapped in front of Frisk, each time he tried to release her somehow from the vines. Chara's final zap rendered his beloved mother to dust and...all he could do was breakdown completely into tears, tears that were slowly but steadily bringing him back to the reality. He was back in the room, in the other bed was Asriel, and everything felt real. "Shit...," Frisk could only think before falling back to sleep.  
_

 _As he finished telling the nightmare, Frisk was only tears and sobs, holding tightly on the gentle goat monster. Toriel was trembling for a moment, eyes wide in shock at the horrors Frisk had to witness even after he defeated monsterkind's greatest adversary. All the might he displayed in that battle would've faltered if she was in danger, and as she leveled towards Frisk, she spoke softly, while carressing his still scarred face, "It was only a dream, my child. I will never leave your side, no matter the peril we'd be forced to face." Asriel was in the doorstep as he saw his brother hugged by Toriel. "Frisk, are you okay? I heard you crying from downstairs. Did you..."_

\- Yes, I told Mama the nightmare I had...I... _Frisk was faltering, holding Toriel tighter._  
\- Pumpkin, are you alright? _Asgore came in behind Asriel._ What happened?  
\- Just...a bad dream. A bad dream that I'm glad it never happened, _Frisk said as he slowly regained his posture._  
\- Would you want me to make butterscotch pie? _Toriel asked Frisk with a smile._  
\- Yes! _Frisk said gleefully._ Asriel, come on, let's help Mama with the pie! _the small child ran downstairs, past his brother and father._  
\- Wow, that surely rendered him back in a good mood, _Asgore noted._  
\- Yeah, Frisk is always excited to help Mom out baking, and to work in the garden with you, Dad, _Asriel said with a small chuckle._  
\- Frisk is really surpassing all of our expectations, _Toriel smiled._ Asriel, come along, let us not make Frisk wait!

* * *

 _Frisk's life seemed a good one along the Dreemurs', but like everyone knows, the past loves to rear its' ugly head back...and it was about to do so for Frisk. He didn't know that two people who thrashed him away at first returned to Ebott City a week after the barrier was broken. And the Archangel was about to fall from the beautiful haven alongside the monsters, right back into hell, this time a hell more alive that what Chara showed to him._


	2. Descent to Hell

**A/N: This chapter will have an awkward moment...  
But it's not all fun and games, when the hero descends back into hell.  
I was a bit inspired by "Falling in reverse" and "The Plans of Monsters and Men" for this chapter.  
**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

That _day was normal enough for Frisk, with him helping Asgore tending out the garden of golden flowers, and then passing by the skeleton brothers' house. He was happy enough to stay through Sans' puns and eating Papyrus' dishes of spaghetti, while talking about his Ambassador duties with Sans. "You know, I could use some help in expanding the UnderNet," Frisk said, with a thoughtful expression on his face. "And I have to make sure humans manage to tolerate the monsters' presence in the town..." the child continued, realising that the heavy burden he had when fighting Chara didn't diminish in the least. "Papa kept talking to Mama about something like striking a deal with the humans, whatever that meant. In any event I have to go with them at the City Hall, tomorrow." Frisk let himself sink on the skeleton brothers' couch, and Papyrus, seeing the human so low in thought, couldn't help himself in giving out some advice._

\- FRISK. I UNDERSTAND YOU MUST FEEL REALLY BAD ABOUT ALL THIS. HAVING TO MAKE SURE US MONSTERS ARE SEEN AS GREAT..., BUT DO NOT FRET! YOU HAVE US ALL TO HELP, _Papyrus said, striking his heroic pose._

\- Thanks, Papyrus, I really appreciate your support, _Frisk smiled towards the taller skeleton.  
_  
\- paps, could you please leave frisk and me alone for a moment? _Sans asked his brother.  
_  
\- VERY WELL BROTHER. BUT PLEASE, IF THE HUMAN NEEDS ANYTHING, JUST YELL FOR ME. I'LL BE OUTSIDE, TRAINING.

 _As Papyrus made his way out of the living room and out in the rather large garden Papyrus and Sans used as training grounds, Sans looked at the brave child who stood against Chara with a questioning look. "tell me, frisk. have you and asriel destroyed the RESET buttons?" Frisk, caught up by the question, admitted that he and his brother didn't really have the time to destroy those buttons. "frisk. i ask because i have...some nightmares. i keep seeing you RESETting, and putting us through bad times, " Sans said as his left eye glowed a faint cyan, but Frisk reassured the skeleton he would not do such a thing. "kid...you were a hero back there...and i don't want to see you becoming a villain for heaven-knows-what reason that would push you on that edge."_

\- I understand your warning, Sans. But I promised I would not RESET, no matter what circumstance would arise. I don't want to kidnap the life we have here, together. I am happy to be around you all, to stay with you. Chara's machinations are over _, the hero child said, as he rose a bit from the couch.  
_  
\- okay kid, i believe you, _Sans said, hugging the small child._ so, wanna hang out at alphys'? she said she found a cool video game we could play.

\- Sure, Sans, _Frisk said._ But, please, tell Papyrus we're leaving to Alphys' place.  
 _  
Frisk and Sans exited the house and Sans told his brother he will hang out at Alphys' for a while. "keep training, bro. all of your fights will be 'snow' problem!" to which Papyrus could yell "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!" but Frisk also joined the pun boat. " 'Sans' him, you wouldn't be 'train' to be good." and Papyrus could only note "SANS, YOU ARE TURNING EVERYONE INTO YOU!" prompting a hearty laughter from Frisk and Sans. "Oh God, if Mom and Asriel would've heard that pun..." the child smiled. "yeah, tori would've loved your pun, kid. come here, i know a shortcut to alphys'." A few seconds later, they were in front of Undyne and Alphys' house, and they could hear some agitation going behind the door. Sans' big grin immediately dropped to a frown, as he knocked on the door, merely to stop whatever was going on. Alphys was the one to open the door, and she was surprised to see Sans and Frisk. Frisk could note Alphys' face was a tad redder than her usual self, making him wonder what was really going behind the door._

\- Oh, hi Frisk and Sans! Sorry for not answering the door so quickly.

\- i hope we didn't interrupt anything important, _Sans said as his frown was still there._

\- Oh, no, Sans. It's really okay. What brought you two here? _the lizard scientist asked._

\- aren't cha gonna let us in, alph? _Sans asked._

\- Just a moment, Sans, please, _Alphys said as she left Frisk and Sans to wait._

 _Frisk, being curious as always, wanted to see what was going on, but Sans' grip kept him in place. "maybe it's best that i go in first. who knows what's going on, and it might not be okay for you to see." Sans went in and his bony cheeks went a flushing blue as he saw Undyne in a rather...not suitable for children outfit to see. "jeez, put some scales on, we have a kid around." Frisk understood somehow it would be better for him to wait outside until Sans called him in. "Oh my God, Sans!" Undyne yelled at the small skeleton. "Couldn't you just wait outside like Frisk did? Alphys, bring me my dressing gown, okay?"Alphys shot Sans a rather cold stare as she crossed the hallway, making her way towards the bathroom. That cold stare made the skeleton scratch his skull in embarassment, while Alphys brought the dressing gown to Undyne. "sorry. i came in because frisk was curious, and trust me...it would've been worse if he saw you." Undyne's anger diminished realizing that Sans actually went in because he wanted to protect Frisk. "Anyway, he can come in now. It's okay." and Sans motioned to the kid to come in._

\- I'm sorry for Sans' behaviour if he bothered you, _Frisk said._ He was just protecting me from my childish curiosity.

\- Which is totally normal, Frisk, _Undyne said, a little embarassed._

\- Anyway, what brought you guys here? _Alphys asked, with a smile on her face._

\- you were telling me about this cool video game frisk and i should totally try, _Sans said._

\- Oh, yeah, that one! Come with me, Frisk, _Alphys said as she handed out a paw to the human child, and the latter took it with ease._

 _"I loved the way you were piecing up the whole story of our fate, and it reminded me of an anime detective - I found a totally cool game with him, where you have to pick up clues and solve mysteries! It's small things mostly...disappearances of animals and objects. Can you solve these out, Frisk? This time I won't spoil the game out for you. Enjoy it," Alphys said as she left Frisk at her console, while Undyne and Sans were talking about what stuff they did since the breaking of the barrier.  
_  
\- so, you're saying you've seen some posters with frisk's face on them? and what's the occasion you went in town? _Sans asked, curiously._

\- We went together for a dinner, and we were tired of Grillby's. We found a restaurant that actually accepted monsters as customers. Human food is really delicious, _Alphys barged in the discussion._

\- As for the posters...I'm not sure if they mean anything. Perhaps they were just for his support as Ambassador, I never looked at them closely, _Undyne voiced her thoughts._

\- i hope so too, frisk's doing a hell of a job making sure we're getting accepted. and tomorrow he's got a meeting with the leader of the humans. he's got asgore and tori with him, _Sans said as he was looking in the direction of the lab._

 _In the meantime, Frisk was checking his e-mail address - he was taking a break from the game - and he was now replying to every invitation and every complaint he received from monsters and humans alike. Everyone who wanted to meet the human Ambassador of the Monsters would have to wait after he would be done with the arrangements around Ebott City, and he was getting nervous thinking about what tomorrow brought for him. He then recalled he left his phone at home - it must've rang a lot - and perhaps Toriel was worried about his whereabouts. After he carefully did everything and cleared another level of the game, he then decided to shut off the console and return to Sans. He could catch up only a bit of the conversation going through the three adult monsters. "...really, frisk is so brave for carrying such a burden at his age.", and when he entered the room, all the talking ceased and everyone looked at him._

\- Did you like the game, Frisk? _Alphys asked, with hopeful eyes.  
_ \- Yes, Alphys, it's exciting! May I come back tomorrow after the meeting? _Frisk pleaded, with hopeful eyes as well.  
_ \- Of course, Frisk. I'll make sure Undyne will be proper tomorrow, _Alphys said with a meek smile.  
_ \- woops, frisk, tori is looking for you. you'd better read this text, _Sans said as he showed him a text from Toriel._

 _"Sans, do you know where Frisk is? I am sorry to bother you, but he left his phone at home and I couldn't contact him. It is important that I talk to him. Please let him know (and no, he's not in trouble for leaving for so long) - TORIEL." the last sentence made Frisk exhale in relief he didn't upset his mother. "don't worry bucko, i'll show you what i'll type her. here," said Sans as he showed Frisk the reply. "don't worry tori, frisk is with me. we're now at alphys and undyne's. trust me, i'll bring him home. (he's relieved that he didn't fire you up) - sans." Frisk could only snicker at Sans for the last sentence in the parantheses, but agreed to it nonetheless. "okay, bucko. let us get you back home, okay?"_

* * *

 _A shortcut later, Frisk smiled gently as Toriel picked him up in her loving arms. "Where have you been for so long, Frisk?" to which Frisk recounted the full day and the moment he talked about what Sans went through with Undyne, Toriel's face carried a shocked expression. "It makes me want to burn her down to a crisp. To be so liberal when a child comes to visit..." but Asgore attempted to calm her down, "Toriel, I believe neither knew that Sans and Frisk were going to visit. It was Sans' fault he didn't call in before, and he tried to make it up by protecting Frisk". Toriel's motherly rage seemed to diminish, but not completely, as she held Frisk tighter. "He has seen enough bad things...I don't want him in danger anymore, I don't care how big or small that danger might be." to which Asriel softly chuckled "Mama, Frisk is a warrior, he can pull through danger." His brother was right, Frisk had battled evil...what danger could be threatening him anyway? After a healthy dinner, Toriel tucked in her two children, kissing them goodnight, while Asgore waited in the doorstep of his children's room. The old king had now a chance to make it up to Toriel...he knew that on some levels, she was still resenting him, and the only reason she was living with him was because of the two children - neither were aware that the royal couple was going through a rough patch right now. The two were sitting in the kitchen, so they could talk freely without disturbing the slumber of their children.  
_

\- Toriel... _, Asgore called her, with a soft baritonal voice.  
_  
\- What is it, Asgore? _she retorted, a tint of anger in her voice.  
_  
\- I want to ask you something. It's been on my mind for so long..., _Asgore trailed off.  
_  
\- Out with it. Do not dance around the matter, Dreemurr! _Toriel said, impatience running in her timbre.  
_  
\- Do you truly hate me this much? I know you have allowed me a few things here and there, and I'm not taking these for granted. I know you stay with me just for Asriel and Frisk's sakes _, Asgore said, as he was lowering his head in front of her, like awaiting an execution.  
_  
\- Asgore, by now you know my anger towards you is not fully gone. Even though the six children have forgiven you for your savage actions..., I find it hard to forgive you. _Toriel said as she folded her arms.  
_  
\- What more must I do, to prove you I can be forgiven? Are you really that blind, to not see how much I love Asriel and Frisk? _Asgore asked, still keeping his head low.  
_  
\- I have seen, but it's not enough to change my mind, _she said sternly.  
_

 _Unbeknownst to the two Dreemurrs, Frisk could sense their auras, and he figured something was up. "I can't sleep because of this disturbance. I must see what's going on..." he thought as he rose up slowly from his bed, making sure not to wake Asriel up. He could hear, as he opened the door, their quarelling.  
_

\- So everything that happened until now, means nothing to you? _Asgore asked, sadness in his voice.  
_

\- Your words do not sway me, Dreemurr, _Toriel sternly said.  
_

\- If I have to wait an eternity to get your forgiveness, so be it, _Asgore said._ Goodnight, Toriel, _the monster sovereign said as he headed towards the living room to sleep on the couch for this night._

\- Goodnight, Dreemurr, _Toriel said as she made her way towards the room she and Asgore were sharing once._

 _Frisk closed the door on time as she passed through the corridor, so she didn't notice anything suspicious. But Frisk was DETERMINED to get his parents back on good terms, and then Asriel awoke, at the sound of the clanking door and he whispered to Frisk,"Frisk? Why are you up in the...middle of the night?"_

 _\- Asriel, get back. It's nothing. Goodnight brother, Frisk said as he snuggled the goat child._

* * *

 _In the morning, it seemed like nothing had changed in the Dreemurs' home, but Frisk was the only one aware of the discrepancy in the auras of his parents. While Asriel had his own share of powers, they didn't extend to Frisk's versatility. Frisk, for some reason, had a feeling this morning was not going to be a good one. Toriel made breakfast for everyone, even for Asgore, although Frisk could see in his mother's eyes a stern rage towards his father. Asriel wanted to go in the park with Frisk today, but Frisk said that he, Asgore and Toriel, had a very important meeting to attend to and he excused himself, "Sorry brother. I know how much you'd want to play in the park with me, but I gotta go. I'm the Ambassador, and I have to make sure every monster and human goes well along with one another." Asriel then said he will hang out with Papyrus at the park.  
_

 _Frisk rose from the table and went to dress up in a white shirt, black bowtie and blue suit, with white shoes, and he combed his hair - it was now shorter, at Frisk's request - and then waited for his mother and father. Toriel dressed herself into a purple blouse and a blue skirt, while Asgore picked up a white shirt and blue pants. It seemed like he really enjoyed Frisk's choices of colours, and he tried as best to keep up. The human child could only smile at his parents, as he picked up Toriel's left paw in his right hand and Asgore's paw in the other, while they headed out towards the City Hall of...Ebott City. As they were walking down the streets, a few humans were surprised to see a child along with some monsters, and others were completely disgusted or scared by the monsters, and Frisk advised his parents to ignore such humans. "They will be reformed soon enough, do not worry." Toriel saw a few posters with Frisk's face, and just as Undyne, was a bit puzzled and concerned over what they meant, but that thought soon disappeared as they arrived to the City Hall.  
_

 _However, in that very same time, Frisk's parents were sitting on the opposite, and recognizing their child, they yelled across the street, "MAGGIE JAMES HUNT, IS THAT YOU?!"  
When Frisk heard that old name, he felt the whole world crashing down on him, as he snapped out of his foster parents' paws and began running down the street, not even hearing Toriel and Asgore's calls to stop. Frisk ran, and ran without even excusing himself for bumping into people...Toriel and Asgore didn't see who called out to Frisk, as they began running after Frisk, seeing that the latter didn't stop. He didn't even care anymore about the meeting with the human leader, he didn't care about anything. He ran all the way until the Dreemurs' house, and Sans, out of coincidence, was about to visit Frisk, when he saw the kid running down the street in such a distressed state, that it made him ask him what went on._

\- Please...greet Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr for me when they get here. And tell them I am okay. I just need to get some stuff from here and run. Don't tell Asriel I was here.

 _Sans knew that Frisk thought of the Dreemurrs' as his family, so he was shocked to hear him calling Toriel and Asgore by their first names. But no longer than ten minutes later, he saw two groups of adults, two monster, two human that came down the street, running. "heya, tori and asgore. i leave myself into account some whacked stuff knocked frisk into this state," he said to the two Boss Monsters. "Yes," Toriel began saying, "the two humans following us are Frisk's parents." Frisk was still in his room when the adults came in._

 _\- Okay, where's our daughter? the father asked.  
_

 _\- You mean our son, you idiot, the mother said._

\- It doesn't really matter, as long as we get our child back, _the father said.  
_

 _Toriel was about to burn them to a crisp hearing the name she used for Frisk, and Asgore tried to calm her down, although his rage was as justified. Frisk finally came out from his room, and breaking in tears, he apologized to Toriel and Asgore for lying to them that he didn't have a family. The motherly goat monster leveled herself to Frisk and pulled him in a gentle hug, "Now, now...don't worry. You'll be with your family who loves you. You can always come and visit us anytime! I will tell Asriel you found your family. I'm sure he will understand."_

\- Come along, James, _the father said._

\- Yeah, Maggie, come along already, _the mother insisted._

 _Frisk stopped to say goodbye to Sans as well, and the small skeleton could only try to calm Frisk down about how to announce the others, "don't worry, bucko. i will let the others know you found your family. that's surely great news."_

* * *

 _Appearances can be so deceiving, can't they? Every monster thought it was for the best that Frisk was back with his human family. Indeed, the posters with his face on them meant only one thing - that the child was missing and looked for by a family - but for Frisk it meant that he was soon going to be back in hell. A hell he tried so hard to escape from, where the demons weren't evil entities such as Chara. This time, the demons were represented by his human parents, human parents that he cared for once...  
_


	3. My Special Hell

**This chapter will be written in Frisk's point of view on some parts. (I struggled a bit writing it.)  
It will contain stuff like attempted suicide, cussing, and will have a darker view on life.  
The suicide part might be a bit triggering...and I'm apologising in advance to readers who might have crossed such a dark path.  
**

 **I hope you'll enjoy the writing nonetheless.**

* * *

 _I couldn't believe what I was hearing from the monsters I viewed as family and friends. They were actually happy to see me reunited with my human family, and they promised to stay in touch with me no matter what. In my head, I only had a question, "what brought them back after all this time?", a question that I was about to know the answer to when I was going to reach my human family's house. The one that called herself my mother was dragging me rather hard, and the one calling himself my father was pressing us forward, but all I felt was sadness. To be taken away from a family that I knew they would love me no matter what, and thrown back into the family I knew left me on purpose, I was sure nothing good would come out of it. "James, move the fuck up already. How many times do I have to tell you. DON'T. FUCKING. LOOK. BACK.", the one who called himself my father yanked me by my right hand as he saw I looked towards the Dreemurrs' house. "We don't want you to see those monsters again, you hear? You're a fucking human, and you're not going to stay with those creatures, got it?" the one calling herself my mother went badgering me._

 _After what seemed like a long walk through dark alleys and stinky courtyards, I was finally brought to my 'original' home, where the two humans I was supposed to regard as parents lived. The human father pushed me right through the door, and the human mother followed behind him. "WHAT THE FUCK WENT WITH YOU TO GO DOWN A FUCKING MOUNTAIN?! WE WERE OUT THERE SEARCHING FOR YOUR SORRY ASS YOU SHIT!", the human father bellowed. And all I could say was "I'm sorry," to which the human mother threw a palm over my face. "Don't talk back to your father, you pathetic excuse of a child. You were a fucking accident on this planet." and I just sat silent, my face still hurting from the palm given by the one who was supposed to love me. However, what little DETERMINATION I had within me urged me to explain my situation to them. "I am sorry I am a disappointment for you. But I became an Ambassador to those you call creatures-", but I was stopped by the human father in explanation as he threw me down on the ground and began hammering punches all over me. I was hurting all over the places, I even spat blood a few times. I thought the mother would stop him, but she just said "Leave James alone, darlin'. I want to give this brat a beating myself." and she began flowing with palms over my back, sending me into unconciousness. I don't even remember what happened next, because all I knew was that hours later, the sun was rising, leaving out some rays through a small window placed on the door._

 _There I was, back into hell, a different kind of hell. No, not one fighting a demon entity bent on destroying monsterkind and humankind alike, but one where the demons were the ones that supposedly 'loved their child and wanted to see said child back' and the one constantly tortured was an angel. I felt my powers breaking and cracking with each beating...That beating knocked in me the sense of complete silence, that even a word from me would make them hurl more insults, more beatings, torture...but right now I was full hurting from all that...and I slowly but surely, made my way up the stairs, towards a room they labeled with my name. "my special...prison...cell," I could utter between coughing blood and gaping for air. I threw myself on an old bed and slept all morning until dusk. It wasn't until I heard the phone buzzing that I awoke, and I was lucky they didn't think on cutting me off from my friends completely. My heart ached as I saw who was calling - it was Toriel, and I felt rather sick of what was about to come next, but I went through with it anyway._

\- Good evening, my child! This is your friend and guardian, Toriel! How are you?  
\- I'm okay, Toriel. I just settled in with my family. They're really nice to me..., I said, but inside I was breaking from the lie.

 _She was my real mother, and there I was, lying to her, while I was about to break down in a fit of coughing blood and pausing sometimes to gape for air, but I bit it back, her voice being the only link that kept my SOUL alive.  
_

 _\- It is so nice to hear that! Are you going to visit us tomorrow? And, how will we do about the meeting? We have to go, you know...  
\- I'm not sure if my parents will agree to me having to go as Ambassador, but I'm hoping they will understand. As about visiting you, I will try to come to you.  
\- Very well, my child! I will wait news from you, she said as she clicked the phone on her end._

 _And there it was gone, my only link that kept me alive, but then, the coughing fit came back, and I spat a bit of blood. "Shit." I said as I gritted through my teeth and slowly made my way downstairs, where the two humans calling themselves 'my parents' waited for me. They were looking over some papers, and judging by their look, those must've been important papers. The human mother yanked me and brought me to the table, while pushing forward the papers. "IF YOU DON'T FUCKING WRITE US AS YOUR PARENTS DOWN THERE..." she yelled as she pointed out to where I was supposed to write, "WE SWEAR YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE THIS HOUSE ALIVE." My hand was trembling, as I realised the papers, after a closer reading, were actually adoption papers, and they intended to adopt me as their child fully, which made my heart break as I often heard Toriel and Asgore about 'wanting me to be a full Dreemurr.' The humans before me were waiting for me to write their names, but I didn't even know their names. My DETERMINATION made me become a little braver, and I decided to outright refuse to write these papers. "I don't even know your names. And why should I complete these papers? I barely know you."_

\- Wow, the brat got some nerve lately, _the human mother said.  
_ \- Living with those fucking pieces of shit made you the irresponsible child you are today? I'll be glad to beat some sense into you, Jamie boy, _the human father said as he yanked me and put me down on the floor, as he pulled out his belt.  
_

 _And there it was, I felt it. Belt after belt, lashing out on my back, countless bruises on me, feeling every bone in my body slowly breaking. I coughed more blood, I hitched for air, praying to heavens above the human would stop. He seemed to have satisfied his thirst for blood, because they again left and I slipped back into unconciousness...I must have been unconscious for two days, because, when I woke up, still feeling beaten and bruised, the house was empty. "They aren't here," I said with a cough of blood, but then I noticed my phone was broken to utter pieces and laid in front of me, as a 'surprise' from them. "...M-Mama...T-Tori..." I thought as I fell down again. The humans returned by night and, noticing I didn't move, kicked me in the ribs one more time, the sharp pain awakening me. "Woo. The brat is still alive. Thank us, you bitch," the human mother said as she pulled my short hair, making me cry in despair. But, to please them, I uttered "Th-thank...y-you," and then she slammed my face on the ground, some blood was running from my nose as well. "Go to your fucking room. And don't make a sound or we'll fucking cut you to pieces," the human father said._

 _Left with no connection to my monster family and friends, I felt alone. The humans were content to not beat me anymore for a few days, seeing that I was broken and beaten, to the point I only pointed if I wanted anything. And most of the times I drank just water or eaten just leftover bread, and I felt my hunger unsatisfied and unaccounted for. Once a day they gave me a bigger size of a bread and murky water, as if almost letting me to choose which way I want to be killed, by sheer starvation or by an infection caught up from the water? I always ate the bigger size of bread, because it seemed enough on that day to satiate my hunger. They were watching tv one night, and it was something related to the monsters. I could catch up a bit of their conversation, as now I was slowly healing, in my fits of coughing there were still traces of blood._

\- Wow, look, they call Maggie "Frisk." What kind of joke is that? My child's name is Maggie James Hunt, what the fuck they don't get? _the voice of the human mother was heard._  
\- Look, it's that goat monster. What a slut, to demand that humans and monsters go along, _the voice of the human father was heard._

 _When I heard how he called Toriel, I ignited in a rage that must've consumed my last energy, because the only thing I remembered was darkness. I don't know when I awakened or what time it was, but it was certain that the TV was off and I was only angry at the so-called 'family' of mine that insulted the monsters who took care of me each moment of their lives. What I didn't know was that Toriel was worried about me..._

* * *

 _"I have not heard from Frisk for seven days. Whatever happened to him? He usually picks up when I call..." Toriel was thinking, frowning for a bit as she called for the fourth time in a row, but Asgore tried to calm her down, as usual, "Tori, I understand your concern for Frisk's welfare, but didn't he say to us that he was okay, and that his family is taking good care of him?" Asriel was a bit upset hearing that his sibling found his family and went down with them. "Mom, are you sure he does pick up? I mean, you know he left his phone home that day, right?" but Toriel was having none of it from her boys. "I'm sorry, my dears, but there's something nagging at me. I know he wouldn't let me worry like that for so long. Maybe I should call Sans, see if he knows something." the goat mother said as she dialed Sans' number.  
_

\- yeah, tori. what's up? _Sans' voice was heard at the other end.  
_ \- It's Frisk. I haven't heard from him in seven days straight, _Toriel's voice betrayed her worries.  
_ \- it's very unlike frisk to not answer your calls. i'll try and visit the kid if i can, don't worry, _Sans assured her._

* * *

 _The human parents decided I was allowed for a walk in the park, as long as I returned for curfew, which was six p.m. precise. If I wasn't back home by that hour, they promised me a series of beatings, adding that I don't even try to make contact with the monsters, because they will find out and will cut me off from walking in the park as well. "And just when I thought you'd be nice to me..." I was thinking in my head as I walked down the lonely alley, passing by various humans and a few monsters, the latter greeting me. But I wasn't really in the mood to greet them back, so I kept walking past them, to their shock. "What happened to Frisk? He was usually waving at us." one of the monsters asked. "Perhaps he's in a bad mood, don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine." another monster said. I felt sad hearing them expecting me to represent them, and there I was, not even waving as if they were some sort of beasts._

 _The park looked deserted, and to me, it was for the best, as I could stay alone with my thoughts. Though, to be honest, my thoughts hadn't been the happiest lately, and I could've used someone to talk to, to call for help. Something. I felt so alone darkness threatened to swallow me whole. Me. The Archangel who fought to bring stability for the monsters and humans alike. Perhaps I was too sucked up by my thoughts I didn't even hear some footsteps approaching me as I was sitting in a swing, but what startled me was the familiar voice of a skeleton I admired and respected as if he was another brother. "heya frisk."_

\- Hi, _I said absentminded._ _  
_\- i came by to see how you're doing, bucko _, Sans said.  
_ \- I'm fine, _I said, lying through my teeth, but Sans must've felt it.  
_ \- bucko, you know i hate being lied to. wanna try that again? _the small skeleton said as his eye was glowing a bit cyan.  
_ \- Really, I'm fine! _I insisted.  
_ \- what the heck is happening with you, buddy? you haven't answered tori's calls for seven days, paps keeps asking me about you, and alphys asks asgore about you _, said Sans, as I noticed a frown forming on his face.  
_ \- I'm just adjusting with my new family, that's all. And I'm sorry I have got everyone worried. My phone ran out of batteries, _I tried to sheepishly excuse myself, although my heart was breaking as I heard Toriel was sick with worry because of me._ _  
_\- oh well. i believe you buddy. but, if anything's wrong, you can tell me _,_ okay? _  
_\- Shit, _I said as I looked at my watch. It was five p.m. and in one hour I had to be back to the humans' home.  
_ \- what is it, buddy? _Sans asked.  
_ \- I have to go back. I'm sorry...and yes, I will try to tell you, _I outright lied to him.  
_

 _I don't know how much did he believe me, but he gave me a hug and then vanished into a shortcut, like I know he used to do. I felt sick for lying to him right between my teeth, but the human family I had to return to warned me to not contact them. It was five-thirty by the time I got there, so I thought, "If I'm home earlier, they wouldn't say anything," but I was dead wrong..._

\- What did we fucking say about you talking to the monsters? We saw you on live TV talking to some skeleton guy. WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! _the human father yelled at me._  
\- No more walks in the park for you, doll. AM I CLEAR? _the human mother sternly awaited for my reply.  
_ \- No, _I said slowly.  
\- Did you just say 'No'? How dare you talk back to your mother? the female lunged at me with bestiality, clawing and throwing punches all over me. HOW. THE. FUCK. YOU. DARE. TO. TALK. BACK?! she said with each punch, and I felt weaker, collapsing under the beating._

 _The human family was content to leave me wince and suffer while they went out for a dinner in town. "When we get back, we'd better not see your sorry ass still here!" the human father said. I was still puzzled on who captured me and Sans on live TV...but I wasn't able to think with it for too long, because I slowly, but painfully, made my way back to the cell I was kept in. I was starving, and all I could find was some bread which ants invaded all over and murky water. I refused to eat or drink anything and I just collapsed on the bed...  
_

* * *

 _The next day, I felt the whole room spinning around with me and I was about to throw my guts out. I couldn't help it and I just threw up, once, twice...the scent was horrid, but I kept on. I placed my hand over my forehead, and it was burning. The horrid scent had me throwing up five times more, and then I just couldn't bear it. I walked out slowly, while still burning. My throat was aching and burning as well, and I couldn't really place up on what was going on, until I managed to reach the bathroom and look at myself. My face was pale, my eyes were red from the many nights I've cried - but now they were redder - and my nose was running. "I'm sick..." I thought to myself as I washed my face with some cold water. It felt better, but throughout my diziness, I realised I had to walk back, because the humans hadn't returned and I wasn't supposed to stay around here...  
Climbing the stairs with some difficulty, I collapsed on the puke-scented bed. "Uurgh," I thought, and I struggled to keep myself thinking about something else, but no longer than that I fell asleep. Through my fevered dreams, I thought I saw Toriel was next to me, tending to me with all her love and concern, I thought I heard Asgore asking me if I want some tea, or even heard Sans cracking some jokes to make me laugh...I was missing them, but how can an Angel break loose from such a Hell...and then it dawned on me. I picked myself back up, walked slowly past the two humans that returned home and watched tv, and reached the bathroom. I opened the first aid kit and saw a knife inside..., and while at first I shuddered at the thought of the knife, something inside me urged me to pick it up and end this hell. My hesitation was normal, but I determined myself to do it, and so I picked the knife up and...started cutting, letting blood drip, drip by drip, until I fell back in the darkness...  
_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Sans couldn't shrug the feeling that Frisk was in danger, but he decided to reassure Toriel that the kid was fine. "Sans, I know you're telling me Frisk is fine, but I can't push away the feeling he's not. Perhaps it is because of the strong bond I have formed with the child..." Toriel mused as she was fidgeting with her paws. "I'm worried for him not to do something foolish..."_


	4. An Angel's Salvation

**A/N: Two updates in a day. Excuse me, but I was just inspired.**

[WHATEVER IS WRITTEN LIKE THIS IS WINGDINGS FONT] ** _  
_**  
 **Frisk was timely saved from a decision he regretted.**  
 **But the human parents have none of it.**  
 **However, the Archangel survives this hell.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Toriel didn't know that her worst fears were becoming true, as Frisk was there, unconscious, with blood dripping from his wrist. It wasn't until the human mother noticed the pool of blood that formed at the bathroom's door, that she figured the 'brat' actually attempted to kill themselves. That day, Frisk was rushed to the hospital, and the doctors, noticing the grave condition in which Frisk was, decided to keep him in the ER. "What would push a child to do something to themselves," one of the doctors asked towards the two humans everyone considered 'Frisk's real family.' But the two were at a loss for words at first, until the doctors managed to stabilize the child, and then decided to forbid any access for the monster friends of Frisk. "If any of those beasts come near my child, I promise I will sue your hospital to pay a lot," but the hospital's chief was actually a monster. A lion-like monster, who decided to shut the two humans' mouths by saying, "Any friends of the human ambassador of monsters WILL BE welcomed to wish him a hasty recovery. If you do not allow the child to have visits, we will announce the police, which is already endorsing us." It seemed to make the two petty humans resign their decision and they left soon afterwards. "Do not worry, Ambassador Frisk. You are in good hands," the lion-like monster turned towards the child who was still unconscious, even though he was stabilized._

 _Frisk was placed in a white ward, and two nurses were tending to him - one by day, one by night - but he was still asleep and breathing oxygen through an apparatus. The moment the lion-like monster rang King Asgore and announced him that Ambassador Frisk was in his hospital, Toriel's heart was fully shattered as she kept crying rivers for her child, while Asriel tried to soothe his mother. "Golly...whatever drove Frisk into wanting to suicide?" Asgore was saying, as Toriel's sobs were incessant. "Why did I just simply let him go? Why didn't I question if he will be happy there?" and the old king decided they should go and visit Frisk._

[Frisk's POV]

 _I didn't remember much. All I knew was that I was sick...and I watched how blood was leaving me away, and then darkness. Until I heard echoes of some voices, a few beeps and now, I can hear my heavy breathing as I get oxygen...What is going on?...  
_

[End of Frisk's POV]

 _The Dreemurrs, along with Sans, Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne, all rushed to "St. Halliday's Hospital," where both human and monster doctors were fighting to save lives. The lion-like monster who was the hospital's chief - his name was Hastings - expected the royal family's arrival, but he didn't really expect to see the other four. "Your Majesties, Prince Asriel, and accompanying monsters, Ambassador Frisk is under serious condition. One of the human doctors said that he caught a really bad flu, and his loss of blood caused him to stay unconscious." Toriel's eyes were still filled with tears, and her voice was really broken when she asked Chief Doctor Hastings to let her see the child, and even a lion's heart could bear this much. "Very well, Queen Toriel. I would advise that you and King Asgore come along-" but Sans also asked to join the royal couple. "Ah. Alright, you three are allowed. The rest of your friends would do well and watch over Prince Asriel. I do not recommend the young one should see the Ambassador in such a state." Chief Hastings carefully walked the three monsters down the hospital's corridors, while the latter could notice the amount of doctors and nurses running in an out of wards and such. Sans could only blame himself for not pressing Frisk to tell the truth, and Toriel was blaming herself for not even trying to ask Frisk if he really wanted to leave. Asgore felt responsible too, that he didn't ensure Frisk was watched by someone trustworthy, and Chief Hastings was only concerned with the child's serious condition. "I wonder, would one of these monsters make him awaken from everything?"_

 _Frisk's ward was number 16, and Chief Hastings told the monsters, "I will let you in, but one at a time, please. Nurse, open the door, and leave Queen Toriel in first. King Asgore, and young skeleton, I recommend you wait in here. I must attend to some matters...ah, one more thing," Chief Hastings said as he remembered the humans' behaviour. "I don't know how any of this would be helpful, but the humans that brought in the Ambassador insisted no monster friends would be allowed to visit him. I told them straightforward that the police endorses us and should they enforce this on us, I will summon the force. They seemed to have dropped down the request as I said that. " Both King Asgore and Sans frowned hearing that. "is it just me, asgore, or those humans didn't sound so friendly?" the skeleton said as he saw Asgore's eyes glinting with sadness and a penned rage. "No, young Sans. I have the same feeling as well. I will not tell Toriel for the moment...she's already distressed about Frisk as he is right now." the king returned to look at his wife standing next to Frisk's bed._

 _Toriel was indeed at Frisk's side, carresing gently his hair, intertwining her paw with his small hand. She was praying to heavens above that Frisk will be alright, and in her mind all sorts of questions for the small child were forming - she even addressed one to the unconscious child, her voice trembling with fear for him - "Frisk...what pushed you to do this to yourself, my child?"_

[Frisk's POV]  
 _  
In the echoes of my conscience, I could hear a voice. A familiar, soothing, aching voice. A voice asking me what pushed me to this. At first, I failed to recognize the voice...but there was something so familiar about its' timbre. It was a woman's voice calling my name...my real name. "Frisk...Frisk!" Her incessant calling drew me back to reality. A reality I wanted to escape, but then it dawned on me. They would be alone without me. I could not abandon them like this!_

\- Frisk! Frisk, my child...are you alright?

 _It was Toriel's voice, I realised as I opened my eyes to look at the white ceiling above me, and slowly turned my head towards her. Through the mask, I could discern her face, but her touch was missed so dearly, as she placed one of her fuzzy paws over my forehead. "Asgore, Sans! Come here, Frisk has awakened!" she called to the two monsters that were standing at the ward's door. There he was, at my left side, my father. I turned my head slowly to him, blinking to show him I recognized his presence. "Thank heavens, he's back to us," the large monster said as he placed one of his large paws over my hand that had an I.V. linked to me. Across me, at the end of the bed, stood Sans, smiling in relief I was okay. "heya kid. you really scared the living souls out of us."  
One of the nurses, seeing that I was awake, gently pushed Toriel to side. "Ambassador. Your lungs are healing well. However, you'll still depend on the nasal tubes for some time, just to make sure the process of healing would be complete. You can also talk, but do not strain your vocal chords. Here, you can use this notebook and pen to write whatever you need." the human nurse told me as she handed me out a notebook with the hospital's emblem and a small blue pen._

\- Thank you so much for looking after Frisk. You saved his life, _I heard my father, Asgore, saying._

\- Chief Hastings is the one you should thank, Your Majesty. His timely intervention was the one which saved the Ambassador's life, _the nurse said as she left us alone._

[End of Frisk's POV] _  
_

 _Sans was worried as to what brought Frisk to this edge. "remember when i said to be careful not to turn into the villain? what the heck went down there it pushed you down the rabbit hole, Frisk?" Toriel was also curious about this, but Frisk decided to write in Wingdings, so only Sans would understand. He wanted to protect the monsters he loved even now, so he lied again, in writing...  
_

[I JUST TOOK A BAD DECISION. IT'S OKAY. I WILL BE FINE, MY FAMILY CARES ABOUT ME.]

 _Sans was curious to see if Frisk would write more, but the child didn't continue. "i really don't understand why he wrote that his family cares about him, because to me they don't really seem nice to him...but, whatever, perhaps i'm thinking it too much." Sans frowned, but just then Asgore said to Toriel, "Perhaps we should be going, Tori. He looks tired." the monster king said as he watched over the small tired child who yawned and put aside the notebook and pen. Indeed, Frisk was tired of these events, and he wasn't really pleased with lying to Sans again, but he had to protect his family. His real family. Even if it meant dying for them a thousand times._ _Back at the ER, the two human parents inquired on the state of "Maggie James Hunt", but the receptionist told them there's nobody with this name. "What the heck? My child's name is Maggie James Hunt. It was brought here this morning, in a pool of blood?" to which the receptionist nurse snickered and replied, "You mean Frisk. The child is in ward 16, if you want to visit him." and the humans again retorted. "It's an 'it,' get it? Come on, let's see how the kid's doing." The six monsters were struck by the sheer rudeness of the two human parents, and it struck deeper in Toriel's heart. "Did they just call Frisk an 'it'?"  
_

\- It seemed to me that way too, Tori, _Asgore replied._

\- Guys, perhaps we're overthinking this stuff. Let's just head back to our settlement, _Undyne said._

\- Y-yes, perhaps we were used t-to Frisk's presence so much w-we still want to see h-him. H-he's now b-back to his real parents. I-I'm sure Frisk is o-okay, p-perhaps something else p-pushed him to t-this l-limit, _Alphys said._

\- I'M STILL SAD I COULDN'T GIVE FRISK THE PASTA I PREPARED FOR HIM, _Papyrus said._

\- paps, he's fed through an IV for the moment. he's still not strong enough to eat your pasta, _Sans said_.

\- Well, I hope I can give him my Butterscotch Pie when he's going to be good to go. I know he loves it, _Toriel said, her muzzle forming a sad smile._

* * *

 _The monsters slowly made their way back at the settlement, and the human parents were now looking through Frisk's ward window. "I heard they will let the brat go a week later. Be sure to pick it up when I'm going to work, ok?" the human mother said to the human father. "Oh, and make sure he can never see those shit monsters again." It seemed like there was a new scheme in plan from the two humans, but Frisk could only think on how well he felt around Toriel and Asgore..._

[Frisk's POV]

 _As I slowly opened my eyes, I could see the faces of the two human parents I was supposed to love. They were sitting there, with their eyes glinting of hatred, and I recalled just how well I felt around Toriel and Asgore's presences. She smelt of fire and cinnamon, the most enveloping and gracing scent that I've ever had in my nostrils, and my father Asgore smelt of Golden Flower tea, which to me was the best tea, and that alone was sufficient to keep me alive as I felt the humans' cold stares, telling me, "You'll be back in hell, Maggie James, and you'll have just us for company. No one will know about your disappearance." It made me remember the entry in the True Lab, written by - I found out last year - former Royal Scientist Wing Ding Gaster, or W.D. Gaster for short._ [DARK, DARK, YET DARKER, THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING...THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER...] _and that was exactly how I felt right now. I attempted to embrace darkness just because I thought it would be good. But now? I felt it was the worst decision to pick. For now I was safe and grateful that I was given some time to rest before I would be back against my own demons that laid a special hell just for me. My powers would've done nothing, it would've just started a war between humans and monsters, and it was exactly what I wanted to avoid. What I didn't really know was that the Dreemurs were about to start a war for me._

[End of Frisk's POV]

 _The monsters rallied together in the Dreemurs' house, and they were all sad because of Frisk's state. Sans overheard one of the doctors saying Frisk would be good to go in a week. "I really miss our child, Asgore. I miss hearing his voice in the morning," Toriel said as she sighed with sadness in her voice. "Toriel, your feeling is the same for everyone," Undyne said. "We all miss the kid. He became a part of our lives and when his family came in to take him, it was only normal we let him return.", but Toriel said, "He ran away that day...and he was already packing up. Did he really want to leave us, or there was something else behind his running?" Alphys did some researches on human families, and she told that an orphan child would be able to become part of a family if he was adopted, and she mused her own thoughts. "Maybe the humans already had some legal adoption papers? I would be able to find out such things, and we can contact the local orphanage to see if these documents were released." to which Asgore nodded, "Yes, Alphys, inquire on such things." Sans was sitting aside, and he couldn't figure out what was setting him off about those humans as he listened to the whole discussion. "ANYWAY, WE WILL BE ABLE TO VISIT FRISK WHEN HE WILL LEAVE THE HOSPITAL, RIGHT?" Papyrus said, with his ever optimistic attitude that made the monsters nod with hope.  
_

 **\- One week later -  
**

 _"We're sorry, but Frisk was released from the hospital just an hour ago," the receptionist said to the six monsters that arrived in the ER of St. Halliday Hospital. "did his parents leave out an address or anything?" Sans asked, but the receptionist replied, "Unfortunately, no. But I caught something about Frisk needing to complete some papers. It's not my business, but I overheard that. And it was said in a rather hissy fit." Alphys realised the receptionist talked about adoption papers. "Oh no. They are going to adopt Frisk!"_

 _Just as the monsters were thinking about how the skies were crashing down for them, Frisk was back in his hell. "THIS TIME, YOU AIN'T GONNA SEE THOSE MONSTERS. WE'LL SEND YOU TO A STATE SCHOOL FULL OF HUMANS." the human mother said. "YOU 'WILL' BECOME FRIENDS WITH HUMANS. CAUSE IF YOU DON'T, WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU.", the human father added. "Now, Maggie, sign the adoption papers and we'll be officially a family."  
_

[Frisk's POV]

 _Those papers were shoved down my throat each time I was eating the food I was given or beaten to mashed apples. It didn't matter to them. I was now fully healed and they just wanted to kick me some more, to break my will down until I'm gone. I thought, all my life, that they must've loved me at a point. But as I saw all the hell unleashed before me, I realised I was wrong to care for such people. And I refused to sign the papers. The human mother yanked on my short hair and hissed at me, "sign those fucking papers, you dipshit. if not, look at this knife," she said as she pushed my face towards the sharp knife I tried to cut myself with. "I'm going to cut on your face each time you'll refuse. Get it? Now sign that." But again I refused. She then picked up the knife and cut me on my left cheek. Blood started to run from the wound, but I was DETERMINED to keep refusing..._

[End of Frisk's POV]

 _"No. We can't let them adopt Frisk!" Toriel's motherly instincts kicked into overdrive, as she held herself onto Asgore. "I agree with Tori. Couldn't you bring us the papers, Alphys?" to which the lizard scientist already presented the royal couple with the documents. "We will have Frisk back, dear. I promise you," Asgore told Toriel softly.  
_

 **\- Another week later -**

[Frisk's POV]

 _Each time I refused. For two weeks I kept getting cut on my face, by either human mother or human father. They didn't get back into kicking me like they used to, because I was their key to those stupid papers they placed in front of me. I could see the scars healing, but I didn't care, because deep inside I was smiling. I held out for my real family, who loved me more than anything. Then, one night, when the humans drank heavily and fell asleep on the couch in front of the tv, I escaped. I ran back to the Dreemurs' house as fast as my legs could carry me, only to drop down in front of their door as I left out a faint knock on the door._

[End of Frisk's POV]

 _Toriel was startled to hear something soft pounding on the door. "Who could it be in the middle of-" she said as she opened the door to gaze down at Frisk, who was fallen before her door. Raising her paws in shock for a moment, she picked the child up in her loving arms. "Frisk? Frisk!" she called out to him. "Oh dear, why is he all cut up on the face?...What happened to him?"_


	5. The Angel Lives (Returning To Toriel)

**This chapter can be a bit heart-wrenching.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I would bring the pain into your soul,  
Telling what I've been through this long road..._

 _— I'm Coming Home,_ Vanotek

 _[Toriel's POV]_

 _I couldn't believe I had in my arms the very child I was crying night after night for. He was back to me, through some twist of fate, but this time he looked a lot worse than he was in the battle against Chara. As I sat down with him in my reading chair, I began healing the cuts on his face and he seemed to relax in my arms, under the gentle flicking of the green flames. Whatever happened to him wasn't good at all, and for this night alone, I ignored my need of sleep, as I watched over Frisk._

 _[End of Toriel's POV]_

 _Asgore must've figured something was up, because he noticed Toriel didn't come to bed as usual. "Golly, where could she be?" the old monster king thought, but the moment he saw light in the living room, he steeled his eyes and prepaired for thieves. He began descending down the stairs, with a fireball in his right paw, but what he was about to see shocked him fully, while rejoicing at a familiar sight.  
_  
\- Tori..., is that...is that Frisk? _Asgore softly asked as he saw his wife carressing Frisk's hair.  
_ \- Yes, Asgore, he returned to us. But he was in a rather distressing state, with cuts all over his face..., _Toriel trailed off, with some sadness in her voice.  
_ \- Cuts? Where from? Maybe he did adventure somewhere? _the king inquired, knowing Frisk's predilection for adventures.  
\- _No, these cuts weren't the usual cuts you'd get when adventuring..., _Toriel continued, a frown forming on her face._ Something happened to our child, but I don't know what. I hope he will tell us everything tomorrow.

 _Indeed, in Frisk's tired mind, the only thought was to run, run away from the hell he was about to be engulfed by, with each passing day and each cried night. He didn't look behind, not once. And when he finally reached the door of his real home, he collapsed with a smile on his face and didn't remember anything else than a familiar scent of fire and cinammon enveloping him to sleep._

* * *

[Frisk's POV]

 _Was I really back in my real family's house? I felt the scent of butterscotch and cinnamon, but I thought I must be dreaming again, until I saw Toriel at the doorstep. "Frisk, good morning, my dear child!" she said to me with a gracing smile on her muzzle. I was still thinking it must all be a dream, so I pinched myself, and to my shock, the pinch hurt, meaning I wasn't dreaming at all. She was right in front of me, but I couldn't remember much from last night, only that I ran away from hell._

\- Good morning, Mom, _I replied softly, relieved I was now back to safety._

\- Frisk, I was really worried about you. I found you, last night, at our door..., _she began telling me, as I felt the sadness in her voice and realised she must've seen me all cut up._

 _I felt horrible she saw me like that, but a moment later, she stood next to me, holding my hand in her paw. The feeling of her paw intertwined with my hand enveloped me in an aura of mixed concern and love, and I couldn't help but leveling to her and pulling her in a tight hug. The moment I buried my head in her bosom and she gently covered me with her ever-protective paws, I began crying, and she was going up and down with a paw over my still hurting back, staying still, letting me cry a river. I didn't cry so much in those nights as much as I cried that day, and I think it was because I felt so sick to lie to her and hide from her the cruel truth, while I was getting my teeth kicked in by people who didn't love me as much as she did._

\- Mom...? _I asked between sobs._

\- Yes, Frisk? _she retorted as she ruffled softly through my hair.  
_  
\- Will...you forgive me? _I said as I kept sobbing._ _  
_

\- Frisk, dear..., _she said as she leveled to whisper in my ear, a feeling that always made me sink in her arms,_ of course I forgive you, but why do you ask for forgiveness?

\- I...

 _I didn't really know how to start, where to start. But what little DETERMINATION I had in my eyes, and remembering the insult the humans hurled at the one I regarded as my true mother, I exhaled deeply and asked Mama Tori to steel her nerves. Just when I said that, Papa Gorey came into the room Asriel and I shared, seeing that neither me or Mom came down. "Oh, good morning, Frisk," he greeted me warmly as he saw me holding Mama Tori's paw. "The pie is cooling down, and I thought I would check on you two." he continued.  
_  
\- Papa, I want you to stay here with us. I...have something important to tell you.

\- Yes, Gorey, sit down with us, _she said as she gestured towards Asriel's bed._

\- I heard something about steeling nerves? Very well, Frisk, we're eyes and ears on you, son, _my true father, Asgore Dreemurr, told me._

 _"I have no idea how someone can start telling such a story," I said as I fidgeted with my fingers. "but what you're about to hear is my story. A story that began since I was two years old. My name, back then, was the one the human parents used for me. I was abandoned at the local orphanage of Ebott City, and I lived there with other children. A few of those children were bullying me and I ended up being beaten or hurt, the others didn't mind my presence and usually let me join their circles of play. I was taught to read and write by a human man, Mr. White. He was also the one who told me, at the age of seven, that I was abandoned. All that time I hoped my parents would be coming back for me, and I went down Mount Ebott for a rather selfish reason. And then I met you all...you made me feel safe, wanted, loved. Everything that I never had in the human world."_

\- I didn't know you had such a horrible life, my child, _Mama Tori said as her eyes were softly looking at me._ Why did you run that day? _  
_

\- That day I ran away because I knew what was going to happen. If they were back in town, it meant that they wanted me back _, I said, sighing heavily._ And I was also scared you'd banish me for good if you knew that they were my parents. At some point, I thought that they perhaps changed their mind about me and wanted me back out of love. But I was wrong, _I said, furrowing my brows._ They began beating me to pulp...

 _In that moment, I could see my mother's eyes filled with the same righteous rage I felt against Chara, but my father's soothing paw up and down her back kept her from exploding fully. "They were saying I was an accident, and that I would be dead if I would dare to contact you. I believe they would've wanted to kill you all, even though they never explicitly said that. I was afraid for your safety, and I lied...I lied to you, I lied to Sans...I lied so I could protect you all. They even forced me to sign some papers, adoption papers. Of course I refused, and I refused them each day - and even now, when I was back from the hospital, they wanted me to sign. But I refused...and I got those cuts on my face." I finished saying putting my hands over my face in embarassment and feeling so small in front of them, but then Toriel did the ACT I hadn't expected, she just opened her arms for me and pulled me into a tight hug.  
_

\- My dear child, through what hell you have gone through, _she said as she left out some tears, while whispering gently into my ear that it was foolish of me to believe they would reprimand my actions._ My dear Frisk, I promised I would keep you safe from danger. And I'm afraid I failed, _she berated herself as she held me in her loving arms._

\- Mama..., _I whispered in her bosom,_ no, you haven't failed me. I failed you. I lied to you, and look what happened, _I said, while my eyes were brimming with tears.  
_

\- Now, now, _she cooed to me,_ no self-blame. You are the hero of everyone. You did not fail me, dear Frisk, _her muzzle was forming a small smile._ I told you that you've surpassed all my expectations, _she said as she gently booped on my nose with her soft paw, a gesture that made me giggle._ You do not have to fear anymore from those miserable creatures. They shall receive their punishment, _she said, as I felt the aura of fire and rage emanating from her._

\- Yes, Frisk. They will be put somewhere they cannot do you any harm, _my father said, the same aura of fire and rage enveloping his stature._

[End of Frisk's POV]

* * *

 _Sans came by to the Dreemurrs, when he felt out their auras, and shortcutted towards the room Frisk and Asriel were sharing. "heya. what's going on-" he began saying when he suddenly popped the biggest grin ever seen on a skeleton's face, "frisk, you're back, bucko! it makes me a ton happy. a skele-ton." to which Frisk giggled softly, but the child was determined to tell the story to Sans as well. A few minutes later, Sans' eye was glowing cyan with rage, and a justitiary aura filled him deep within his bones._

\- i knew something was up with those humans. i'll be sure to pay them a visit...just a warning shot for their asses, in case they wanna come back for you, bucko.

\- Sans...

\- yeah, bucko? what is it? _the small skeleton said._

\- Don't kill them, okay?...We don't want a war breaking in over me, as much as I would want to hurt them myself, _Frisk said._

\- you would, bucko? and why didn't you _-, Sans asked, only to be interrupted by Frisk's stern voice._

\- The exact reason I've just said a minute ago. I don't want another war between the two races, _Frisk said._

\- Trust me, Sans, _Toriel began with a stern voice as well,_ I would burn the two humans to a crisp for what they've done to my child, but I know Frisk worked hard to bring back human-monster diplomatic relations. That would mean to ruin all his work.

\- Yes, young Sans, Tori is right. I myself would want to execute the two filthy creatures that did this to my son, but Frisk's dilligence to bring back a level of cooperation between the two races is the only thing that stops me, _Asgore said, as he summoned his trident._

 _Undyne and Alphys came by the Dreemurrs' as well, only to feel something was up. Undyne began knocking really hard on the door, until Asriel opened. "Mom, Dad and Sans are upstairs. Mom found Frisk last night at our door, but she didn't tell me much. Go upstairs if you want to see Frisk," the small, gentle goat child said. Alphys, thanking the small prince, went upstairs after Undyne's trampling steps on the staircase._

\- NGAAAAAAAH! What the heck is going on here? I could feel your energy increase from outside the house, _Undyne said._

\- H-hi Frisk! W-welcome back! _the small lizard scientist greeted Frisk._

\- undyne, _began Sans,_ there's somethin' important you two must know as well. _  
_  
\- What is it, Sans? _the fish warrior asked, as she looked from Frisk, to Sans, to Alphys and back to Sans.  
_

\- frisk's human parents were nothing but a bunch of dipshits, _Sans said, with anger in his voice._

\- Sans, watch your language! _Toriel snarled towards the small skeleton.  
_  
\- sorry, tori. but i'm really pissed off, _Sans said, embarassed._

\- What do you mean by that, Sans? _Undyne inquired further._

 _\- long story short, these people abandoned frisk when he was two and they came back in town. that day when frisk ran away from tori and asgore, he ran away from the assholes. they came in waiting for frisk to come to them. all this time frisk's been at their house, they were beating the hell out of him. it's because of them he tried to kill himself._

\- NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'll drown these humans myself! _Undyne said._ Nobody does that to my friend!

\- Yes, nobody hurts our dear Frisk! _Alphys said as well._ I will zap them till they will be nothing but ashes!

\- Please, Undyne, and dear Royal Scientist, _Asgore said to the two_. If we'd be proceeding this way, we'd start another war between ourselves and the humans. Frisk wants to avoid this at all costs.

\- And what is your suggestion, King Asgore? _Alphys asked, furrowing her brows.  
_

\- We will appeal to the human police. They're already supporting us monsters, _Asgore said._

\- asgore, before we do that, i have a bone to pick with those assholes, _said Sans._


	6. A Brother's Fury (Brings Out Justice)

**I never wrote in Sans' POV until now, and he might be a little OOC as he is obviously enraged.**

 **But not only that, the humans will pay dearly for what they have done to Frisk ;)**

 **Warning: Heavy cursing.**

 **Enjoy this little treat.**

* * *

 _"Until justice rolls down like water and righteousness like a mighty stream."_  
 _— Martin Luther King Jr._

 _i had a good reason to be pissed off. they were hurting one of my brothers, and i felt the same as when paps was killed countless times before me, in those genocide timelines. in my skull, i just wanted nothing but to make them pay for their sins. he was the hero uniting two races, and the assholes calling themselves his parents were treating him like some sort of a beast. they starved him, beat him to little shreds, forced him into suicide, and wanted him to be a part of their so-called family. i felt sorry for everything frisk endured at their hands, but he was there, smiling at all of us, proud of us, safe with us. "i promise you, frisk. i just gotta beat back into them some sense of reason, so they leave you the hell alone, letting tori and asgore to adopt you with legal forms." i told him that day as i shortcutted outside the dreemurrs' house - he told me the address of the petty humans, and i was ready to give them a real bad time. everyone was concerned i might snap seeing them, but i assured them time and time again i will not leave out my true potential, cause i will have frisk's face in my skull._

 _after some search, i found the address - the house was indeed a shabby and poor one, and i could hear some noise from behind the door, and what i heard made my eyes glow cyan with fury unyielding. "The fucking brat is gone! Where the fuck did it ran? Shit, I bet it ran to those pieces of crap monsters and is now ratting us out. What a dipshit with no gratitude. We took care for its' ass for two years, we went to make down some money, that's why we trashed him at the orphanage, and when we got the fuck back after six years to find its' ass, the retard is out there with some fucked up beasts that can talk. Just, what the hell? " i knocked on the door merely to distrupt the whole trash talk about my bro, only to see a human man with an unshaved beard for like two weeks, looking like trash and smelling likewise, and behind him a woman who didn't seem to give a dime about her appearance._

\- And who the fuck are you? _the human dude asked me, while I was sitting with my bony hands in my pockets, trying to calm down.  
_  
\- me? i'm sans. sans the skeleton, _i said as i left out a small chuckle.  
_  
\- What the hell you want? We're not buying anything or something like that, _the dude tried to close the door on me, when I placed my right foot in._

\- i have something i want to talk to both of ya, _i said as i rose my skull to look at them, leaving my eyesockets completely hollow._

\- Oh God, it's one of those monsters, _the woman said as she was shaking her knees._ Bring out the gun, darling!

\- i wouldn't do that if i were you, _i said, as i covered the dude in blue magic with my left hand,_ feel the gravity knock you down to reality, pal.

 _"What the hell?! I'll go get the knife, honey! Don't worry, I'll kill him!" the woman said as she lunged at me with a pathetic knife, and i simply dodged, shrugging. "yo, pals. you gotta listen up to what i say to you. until that, enjoy the taste of gravity keeping you on the ground of reality," i said as i kept them both on the ground, in blue magic._

\- You think you can get away with this? We will call the police! _the human dude said to me, with some rage on his idiotic face._

\- are you that dumb? the police completely backs us up. besides, i'm not even hurting your asses off. now shut the fuck up, cause i have a bone to pick with ya, _i said, my voice betraying the rage i kept penned up._

 _"who the fuck do you think yourselves, assholes? what did frisk do to you that he deserved to be treated with such cruelty?" i began saying as they were wincing under the pressure of my magic. "he, yeah, listen up, HE, is my brother. and i was this close to losing him because of your pathetic excuse of behaviour. if it wasn't for his request towards me not to kill your sorry asses, you would've been dead by now." i said as i saw their horrified gazes upon me. "i am here to beat back some sense of reason, if it existed in your minuscule human brains. so i'm warning ya', drop down your stupid request of adopting him and don't even dare come near him again." i said as I pressed them even harder to the ground.  
_

\- MAGGIE IS OUR CHILD! _the human dude said.  
_  
\- Yes, no stupid monsters will take away our child on baseless accusations! Do you have any proof we hurt the kid? _the human woman retorted._

 _"you're again idiots," i said as i lifted them from the ground and clenched my magic around them, "he's the ambassador for human-monster diplomatic relations. his word is enough proof," i said as i purposefully released them to hit the ground hard, blood spilling from their faces. "do you have any other snarky remark to pull out, you jerks?"_

\- Nobody will believe a child, you stupid monster. Nobody ever does. Children are liars, what the fuck do you know _, the human dude said to me._

 _"i believe frisk, you jerks." i said as i summoned a gaster blaster and charged it up with blue magic, as i promised frisk not to harm them. "The kid's name is Maggie James Hunt," the human woman retorted to me, while I grinned and said, "you really are retarded. i'm glad frisk is a pure genius and loves puzzles. yeah, you heard me, the kid is smart, compared to your kibble brains. don't make me repeat again what his name is. HIS name is FRISK. F-R-I-S-K. get it? so shut the fuck up with your cretin name for the kiddo." i said as i shot the blue ray of my gaster blaster. the idiots moved and they were hurt in the process. "it's time you paid for your sins," i said as i touched their shoulders, only for them to get enveloped in the purple aura of my karmic retribution._

\- Didn't you say you won't hurt us? _the human woman seemed to plead to me._ This time I'm calling the police, _the woman said as she heavily moved with KR in her veins, dialing nine one one._

 _"Nine one one? We have a monster attacking us. Please come as soon as possible, he wants to kill us!" the woman yelled, while i knew by that time, asgore and everyone would actually arrive with the cops in tow. "yeah, sure, i'm really intending to burn you to a single crisp," i began saying with a grin on my face, "but you morons are in for a real surprise when the police arrives."_

\- You freak, I'm sure they will arrest you on the spot! _the human dude said._

\- keep believing that, i'm really sansing you're going down again, _i said as i engulfed them again in blue magic._

 _again, gravity pressured them hard and they were restricted in their movements. however, the dude seemed to get a little too cocky, because he rose up, despite KR in his veins, and moved towards the weapon rack. i didn't know what kind of gun the woman yelled about, but the dude returned with a shotgun. "Drop the magical act, skeleton, or i'll pulverize you to nothing but bone dust." i was in for a surprise as well, it seemed, and then i said "fine" as i released the blue magic and KR from their bodies.  
_

* * *

 _In the meantime, Frisk and everyone else was announced by the police that Sans was hurting some humans. "He did snap...Oh God, no, we're in for a war!" Alphys began saying, worry written all over her snout. "I frankly doubt he snapped," Frisk retorted as he transformed, with a word, back into the Archangel everyone knew and saw. "because I'm actually the one snapping out. Let's go.", and so, everyone walked out of the Dreemurrs' house, rage and determination written on all of their faces, while scores of police units were assembled down at the humans' house.  
_

* * *

 _i was happy to hear the human police sirens behind me. "you dumbass. i think you should drop the weapon, cause they're coming to getcha." i said, but the human dude seemed like he didn't really care about the police, cause he said to me, "You're the dumbass here. I'm having a gun and I can blast through your ribcage easily." and then the woman picked up her knife and kept it near my bony face, saying "I can kill you in an instant, fucker. So stop with the cocky attitude." and all i did was slowly stay on my kneecaps, with my bony hands in the air, praying the police would arrive faster and everyone would come along too.  
_

 _minutes later, i saw a lot of cars parking down the alleyway and a lot of humans in uniforms walking down the alley, with their guns out. "We're here because of your call. You say this skeleton was hurting you?" one of the uniformed men addressed to the two humans who kept threatening me._

\- Yes, officer, this is the one! Arrest him this instant, _the woman said._

\- Okay, buddy, _said the officer, put your bony hands behind your back._

 _i was about to comply, when i felt frisk's aura of rage, which i could only sense if he was transformed, but then i could feel everyone else's auras as well. asgore, tori, alphys, undyne, even paps. they were coming here, and i believe frisk wanted to have a little showdown with them as well. "The Ambassador is here? Oh God...but he looks so different!" i could hear the human officers chattering behind me, and then i heard frisk's grave voice ordering that the officer proceeding to arrest me ceases his movement._

\- Sir, but you know he broke the regulations that forbid monsters to hurt humans..., _the officer began saying, when Frisk sternly interrupted him._

\- The monster you were about to arrest is my brother as well. And I know he didn't lay a single bony hand on them, _the archangelic Ambassador said._

\- Very well, Sir, _the officer said as he retreated._

\- thanks, frisk, _i said after i rose up to my bony feet._

\- Sans, I know your blue attacks do not harm anyone, _Frisk said as he placed a gentle hand on me, while his crown shined brilliantly in his aura of rage._

 _as i looked behind me, i could see tori and asgore's faces contorted in a rage only the Dreemurrs' could display. and it was a rightly rage, for the petty humans i harrassed were the ones responsible for hurting their child. as frisk stood so next to me, he gestured towards them to come forward. my judgement of those humans was simple - they were shit. they needed to pay — or to die. but the last option wasn't good for anyone cause it would've caused a second war. and i wasn't sure what frisk thinking, but he wasn't going to let anyone get harmed._

* * *

 _The situation, as it was right now, seemed strange. The police was staying behind, Alphys and Undyne went next to Sans, and Frisk, Toriel and Asgore were advancing to the two puny humans who dared to torture the one hero of an entire race. Toriel's voice was the first one to bellow in the small neighbourhood where the Hunt family was living._

\- You..., you sick, twisted, perverted humans! You have hurt my child enough. You have made him suffer before and after he liberated us as a hero. It's time you paid. Paid dearly for every wound you have inflicted on his generous SOUL and his frail body, _she said as she summoned a ring of fire to keep them at bay._

\- You will be locked away forever until you die, die a thousand times in the same shrill pain you inflicted upon my son's body, _Asgore said as he summoned his fiery trident and his eyes were glowing orange with fury._

\- You should be grateful I didn't use my powers on you when I had the chance to, _Frisk said._ You should be grateful I thought of your stupid lives because I didn't want to ruin what I fought so hard to obtain for the monsters who live among us. I fought for their freedom and their chance at a better life, _the child bellowed with rage as he kept his trident pointed towards the two, now afraid, humans._

\- my brother here is right, _i said as i advanced next to frisk._ you should be thanking heavens above he didn't wipe you off the face of the earth with one word, and you should be thanking heavens above i did not harm your asses. cause if i did, _i said as i hollowed my eyesockets, summoning a huge gaster blaster and charging it with blue magic,_ you'd be dead right where you are standing right now, you stupid a-holes, _i finished saying as i shot the gaster blaster at them._

\- Did he kill them? _one of the officers was asking his colleague._

\- No. Look at them, they're still alive and encircled by that ring of fire, _his colleague retorted as he pointed towards the two shaking humans who thought they will be dead._

\- I hope you get the message, you pricks, _Undyne joined in the four fighters, as she summoned a huge ball of water above the scared humans' heads._ I'm going to drown you personally if you EVER come near my friend Frisk!

\- I will zap you down to ashes if you ever threaten Frisk again, _Alphys joined in as well, as she formed a small ring of electricity under Toriel's ring of fire._

\- EVERYTHING THEY SAID IS RIGHT, _Papyrus said as he summoned an array of sharp bones suspended in the air,_ I MYSELF WILL NOT HESITATE TO DUNK YOU WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK, AS SANS LIKES TO SAY.

\- Officers, _said Asgore towards every crew that arrived on the scene,_ please, arrest the two cowering humans in here. Make sure they receive detention for life, and keep them out of this city.

\- With pleasure, King Asgore, _two officers said as they arrested the humans._

\- Don't think this is over yet, Maggie James Hunt, _the woman hissed at the archangelic ambassador._

\- My name is Frisk Dreemurr, _the hero child retorted._ I am the Ambassador of Monsters, _he said as he frowned towards the two, almost biting back the urge to burn them on the spot._ And you are two strangers I never loved in my entire life, _he finished saying, as the crown on his head shined brighter._

* * *

 _i was so proud of frisk that day, and i wasn't the only one. by asserting himself as a dreemurr, the police officers made hasty procedures to ensure that "the ambassador was now under the tutelage of King Asgore Dreemurr and Queen Toriel Dreemurr of Monsterkind". as for the humans? they were placed in a maximum security prison far-far away from Ebott City, so they couldn't escape even if they wanted to. so much for their low-life threat of things not being over. frisk was now happy alongside us. and things were about to get better for monsterkind. he still had to settle the diplomatic relations and make new friends on the road. my grin must've been a large one, as i saw him embraced by the two goat monsters he loved most on this world, hoisted on shoulders by the best champion and former royal guard, and instructed in science by the former royal scientist, whose passion for anime was going beyond any limits._


	7. Through Fire (Frisk Gains a Friend)

**A/N:**

 **First off, I want to excuse myself towards the lovely readers who were expecting an update to this story! - I'll also work on my other story, 'A Study In Legends' - but I went off through a heavy writer's block, along with a lot of issues in my life (and I'll leave it at that.)**

 **Secondly, *cough* I decided to insert myself in this chapter! x_x I have no heavenly idea how that will go. I will go by the name of "Shockey", which is obviously a nickname. My lovely character will have extended narration and dialogue in his POV's, but that will happen at a later time in the story.  
**

 **Excuse the semi-sloppiness as it is hard to make something perfect after such a horrid writer's block.**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 _After everything seemed to be settled in, Frisk was now fully a Dreemurr. He no longer had to fear anything, and his Mom and Dad were nothing but happy to offer the young child all the love they were capable of. "I'm so happy you won't have to leave us anymore," Asriel said to Frisk, as he hugged him tightly. "Asriel, you're leaving me with no air," Frisk said, to which the goat child excused himself for the rather strong hug he gave his brother. "I was just joking with you, Asriel," the human child said as he booped his little brother on the muzzle. "Frisk," Toriel said as she gently placed a paw on the child's shoulder, "we should really prepare to leave for the City Hall." In the meantime, the police have announced Asgore Dreemurr, through a phonecall, that the two humans are in their arrest and a trial was set forward in two weeks. "Well, at least you get to tell your side of the story, Frisk," the gentle king said towards their adopted son, "and Tori is right, we have to hurry. The leader of the humans is expecting our visit."  
_

 _The king was dressed quite formally, in a tuxedo Toriel bought last year - as a gift as well - for him, while he found a rather beautiful purple dress to gift to her. Frisk could only look at his two parents that looked so beautiful together. "Ready, Mama and Papa?", he asked as the two goat monsters nodded. Outside, the sun was shining brightly, as if announcing the peace about to settle in between the two races, and Frisk could only keep leaping with a degree of joy as the trio walked towards the Hall, with some humans watching them - a few watched them with kindness, but most of them felt threatened by the monsters' existence - still, the fact that Frisk was the Ambassador was keeping at bay people who were badmouthing the monsters.  
_

 _The City Hall was quite modest, even though the front door seemed glamorous - as if properly designed through Mettaton's tastes - and many news reporters were waiting to have a word with the Dreemurrs. "Frisk, what can you tell us about the recent incident at St Basil's, the orphanage?" or "What will be your course of action from now on?" were the questions that didn't seem to get an answer, and the security guards kept away the reporters. The front corridor was quite large, encastrated by old columns, reminding of Roman or even Greek architecture - however, the building was a 19th century relic, a relic the mayor upheld dearly - but even an old building has new things, and right now, the first point of interest was the receptionist's bureau, at which, not surprisingly, stood a young female monster, a Dog-like one, similar to Dogaressa. She was wearing a completely blue attire, starting from her jacket to her skirt, and on her jacket was a small ID: 'Ravella, Receptionist.'_

\- How may I help you?

\- We're here to see the Mayor, _began Asgore._ She requested to see us as soon as Frisk is able to join the meeting.

\- Ah, yes! The Royal Dreemurr family, _Ravella said._ Let me look in my agenda, _the canine monster said as she hummed to herself, and after turning a few pages, she found the Dreemurrs' name._ Yes, you are expected in five minutes in the Mayor's office, it's the last door on the left corridor. Just go up these stairs.

 _The Mayor's office was a relatively small one, and what caught the trio's attention were the numerous diplomas hanging off one wall, proving the immense reliability the town had in her. Yes, the mayor was a fair young woman, in her thirties, with a long, dark hair, from which faint blue reflections could be noted - as if she recently dyed her hair - and she had the most stunning pair of green eyes any monster, or human, would get lost in them. She greeted the Dreemurrs with a warm smile, albeit she looked exhausted:_

 _-_ Welcome to my humble office, _she said, cordially dissipating the somewhat building anxiety in the atmosphere._ You must be the Royal Dreemurrs, is that correct? _she asked as she looked towards the two Boss Monsters._ And this young boy must be Frisk, the ambassador for monster-human relations, _she continued as she gently shook the young one's hand._

\- I am also a Dreemurr, Frisk said bashfully.

\- Oh, pardon me for the ignorance! I forgot you were adopted by the Royal family, with all the paperwork surrounding me. Ah, but where are my manners, _the mayor said as she mentally slapped herself,_ my name is Arabella Snow. Let us sit down, shall we? We have a lot of things to discuss...

 **In the meantime, at Ebott City's orphanage...**  
 _  
The old, almost ruin-like orphanage was still home for a few children, however Arabella Snow was decided to turn the tide for this instituion - she wanted to see those children growing normally and getting adopted by families - but, nobody knew exactly what happened one day, when a young boy was severely injured and there was a violent fire in the respective wing he was placed in - the caretakers thought the fire started from a short-circuit caused by the mischief of the young boy, so they decided to place him under some degree of supervision - at the same time believing he was suffering from dementia, due to some moments where he lost self-control._  
 _  
He had a copper-like hair, fair skin, brown eyes, was wearing a pair of blue glasses, a white T-shirt with a red star on it, black jeans and grey sneakers. His name was really unknown, and the children tended to call him "Shockey", because the rumors were travelling fast - as usual, eh? - and the families who wanted to adopt him were immediately advised of his issues._  
 _  
It surely wasn't fair for Shockey to be turned down, but he realised as much nobody will want him until the incident was figured out - he didn't know what exactly caused the fire, as all he could recall was darkness. He was sitting in the common room, watching the sun setting behind Mount Ebott, and that twilight alone made him hope at a chance of a better life. He wanted to meet Frisk, to hear the amazing tale of the Monsters, and even meet the monsters himself! But the caretakers never let him wander too far or play too much with the other children, as they were afraid he might snap and lose his awareness...  
_  
 **The Mayor's office, later that day...**

\- So, that's how you're planning to improve the relations between our races, Frisk? _Arabella said, impressed by the young one's growing maturity._

\- Indeed, I know that making some visits to the local orphanage would encourage the children to persevere for themselves and be filled with DETERMINATION, _he said as his eyes were glinting with said feeling._

\- However..., _Arabella trailed off_ , there's one child, whose name is unknown, but he goes by the nickname "Shockey" and he was behind the incident that occured a week ago, at the orphanage.

\- What happened to the poor child? _Toriel asked, some concern growing in her voice, and Frisk knew her unique motherly instinct was present in those red eyes.  
_

\- It's quite a sad story, you see..., _the young mayor began, as she twiddled her thumbs nervously._ This boy was abandoned last year, and we found him in a back alley, shivering from cold - it was winter, _the mayor added, to clear the confusion on the Dreemurrs' faces_ \- and he kept saying 'no, no more...I don't want to suffer anymore', Arabella said as small tears escaped her eyes. We did the best that we could by placing him in the orphanage...but he didn't seem to fully adjust to his new life.

\- Did the young one undergo some treatment? _Asgore barged in the conversation, equally shocked by the sad tale._

\- Yes, I asked the caretakers to give him some strong painkillers to ease his hurt and bandage the extent of his burns. He still has a few scars over his hands..., _mayor Snow said as she rubbed her forehead in defeat._

\- Can we go visit him? _Frisk asked, breaking the dead silence that surged in the air._

\- Frisk, do you really want to...? _Toriel asked, concern still present in her voice._ I recall you didn't have the best growing experience at the orphanage, _the motherly goat monster continued, as she ruffled Frisk's hair._

\- I want to do something nice for him, and I hope the other monsters could help out as well, _the young ambassador said, smiling._

\- I know he likes to read a lot, and he's very, very thoughtful. I had a schedule of visiting him in some days, but I really didn't continue with those visits because I was busy..., _Arabella said, as a frown formed on her face._

\- Perhaps Alphys has some good books she can borrow, _Frisk said, only to be interrupted by a soft *Ahem* from Toriel,_ and maybe you can lend a few books too, Mom, _he continued, smiling sheepishly._

 _Just as our trio was prepairing to leave, satisfied that their future seemed brighter, the canine receptionist barged in the office, with a terrified expression on her face. "Mayor Arabella, I've just received dreadful news...something has happened at the orphanage, a new fire broke out in the eastern wing of the building! Everyone seems to be trapped, nobody has managed to escape yet. The firefighters try to save them..."_

\- Anything about Shockey? _Arabella asked, in fear._

\- I'll try to make a few calls, but I really don't know, Arabel... _, Ravella said to the young mayor._

\- Ravella is my adopted sister, if you're wondering, _Arabella clarified as Frisk was curious._ Our mother has a thing for pompous names, but that's a story we'll SAVE for another time.

 **[Ebott City orphanage, in the evening]**

 _The fire's licking flames were rising with unyielding fury, accompanied by thick, grey clouds of smoke, and on the ground, seven firefighting teams were shooting at the fire with a foamy-like substance, which was designed for such fires. Toriel, Asgore, Frisk and Asriel - the latter coming at Frisk's insistent requests -, along with Arabella Snow, were looking at the burning building in shock. "Feel that?" Frisk asked his family, who nodded in agreement. "This fire is incredibly different...it is a fire created by electricity - a magical one." Arabella Snow could only widen her eyes at Frisk's remark, while stammering, "M-magic? You know how to do magic?", and Frisk curtly nodded. "Most humans have forgotten how to access their inner magical power, while those who have some access to their power...most likely can't control it, or don't know what's happening to them."  
_

 _While he was giving this explanation, firefighters yelled at them, "Look out!", as Toriel immediately summoned a shield of fire that enveloped the five, while burning the collapsing pieces of wood to ashes. "Is everyone alright?" Toriel asked, after she powered down the shield. The rest of the Dreemurrs nodded, while the mayor was shocked by Toriel's magical fire. "Monsters can do magic as well, it seems..." to which Frisk smiled. However, they didn't forget the main goal of tonight: saving the children and their caretakers out of the fire.  
_

\- Frisk, you and Asriel will tend to the children, while we'll save their caretakers, _Toriel said, iron-will present in the matronly voice._

\- Yes, mama, we will, _the two young Dreemurrs said._

 _Frisk, placing his hand upon the crucifix, transformed into a teenage version of himself, his white Delta-runed robe enveloped in a faint twlight. The crown on his head was shining brilliant as ever, and he kept the Trident of Light at bay for the moment. Asriel transformed into a more mature version of himself, his azure Delta-runed robe being enough for his attire. "Let's go, we have to find Shockey", Frisk said to his brother, while their parents went to save the orphanage's staff.  
_

 _Inside the orphanage, Shockey and the rest of the children were sitting in the middle of a large room, surrounded from all sides by fire. He was terrified and started crying for help, the dense smoke entering his lungs, burning his throat, "Help! S-someone! Help us!", while the others were shivering in fear and crying, "Shockey, what are we going to do? We're gonna be burned!". In truth, while Shockey was knowing a lot, he didn't know what to do...all he knew was that darkness engulfed him and fire was surrounding him and the other kids - a few of those kids kept blaming him for the accident - but he kept yelling for help, as he was making his way towards the edge of the fiery circle. Cracks were heard here and there, and the fire was licking on his hands, while a wood beam above him was going to fall in a matter of minutes. "Shockey, watch out!", one of the children yelped, and he ducked in the fire, which licked more of his hands and clothes - and he was now in a smaller circle, trying desperately to yell for help. "H-help!...H-he...he...l...p..." he uttered after collapsing again.  
_

 _As the young human boy collapsed, a dark shadow loomed over the other children. "What-what's that?!" a blonde-haired girl screamed in horror, and no sooner the shadow was about to lunge at them, Frisk and Asriel managed to reach their room. "Hey! Are you here, guys?" Frisk asked, noticing some forms in the fire, to which seven voices answered "Yes!", while the blondine added, "but Shockey is not okay! Help him!"_

\- We're coming to you, guys, _Frisk said, as he focused on cutting a way through the raging flames.  
_

\- Please, Shockey needs help! _the blondine insisted._

 _After a good two minutes fighting, Frisk managed to create a pathway towards a small space he saw in the flames. "Hey! I think this is Shockey," he said to his brother as the two were treading carefully through the flames. "I'll take him, you take the rest. We need to teleport, on the count of three. This ruin won't last longer..." Frisk said as he carefully picked up the young copper-haired boy, while Asriel asked everyone else to tug on his robe. "Ready? 3...2...1...NOW, ASRIEL!"_

 **In the meantine, in the Staff's Wing...**

 _As their children saved the other kids, Toriel and Asgore were making their way through the Staff's Wing."Tori, do you feel any presence around here?" Asgore asked, keeping his trident at ready. "Let me try a human-presence spell," the motherly monster said as she drew a ring of fire and placed her front paws to mark the North and the South. "Look, the north paw glows...means humans must be close by.", Toriel said as she gently commanded the fire around her, making a pathway. Asgore heard a few bangs in a door, and he decided to break it down with the trident._

\- Thank goodness, we thought nobody would find us, _the chief of the orphanage's staff said._ There are just six of us, the rest weren't here today - some are spending their holidays and others are ill or have different issues to take care of, _the human continued._

\- Come with us, Asgore said. We will get you to safety, _the monsterly king said as he looked at the ceiling with worry,_ the building won't last much longer. Tori, lead the way, _he softly asked his wife._

 _After a good five minutes walk, it seemed like the monsters and humans were lost. "We're going in circles, what the heck is going on here? You told us you'd lead towards safety! This thing will burn alive with us!", but the two monsters were DETERMINED to make it out to the surface. They've been through too much to just give up, and they could only try and reassure the humans things will be alright. "If we die here, it will be your downfall as well!" yelled one of the humans.  
_

 **[Outside, at the Paramedics' Ambulance]  
**

\- Thank you for bringing this young one to us, _a monster doctor said._ We'll try to save him, but his injuries are really extensive, and we need human assistance as well.

\- What about the others? _Asriel asked, with some concern in his eyes._

\- They will be fine, they have a few cuts and have inhaled a lot of smoke, but nothing we can't manage.

 _As Shockey was laying on the stretcher, his eyes semi-closed, kept stable with the help of IV-s and various apparatuses, Frisk sensed something pulsating in his SOUL, a reaction he knew it wasn't always good. He felt gloomy out of a sudden - since the battle with Chara, he gained a new level of sensibility and formed stronger bonds with the monsters - and he couldn't seem to calm down the pulses. "Asriel...where are Mom and Dad? They should've arrived outside already..." Frisk asked his brother, as the latter could only shrug and suggest, "Should we go look for them? I can feel the gloominess too...Let's teleport and see what we can find out."  
_

 **[Staff's Wing - Frisk and Asriel's POVs]**

 **POV: Frisk**

 _I knew something was dead wrong since I felt those pulses, and in the back of my mind, I was brought back to the moment of SAVING my parents as Lost SOULS during the fight with my brother, Asriel. The whole wing was covered in dangerous flames, and I could barely focus on creating a path for ourselves, DETERMINATION being the only thing keeping me steady. I cried for them through the hallowed, flaming halls, hoping I would hear our mother's voice, or at least, our father's, but with each dampening echo returning to me, I felt my DETERMINATION weaken, my SOUL softly cracking at the horrible feeling. Asriel was playing support for me, encouraging me, trying to make me regain strength and courage to face this. "Mama, where are you? Please, I don't want to lose you again..." was all I could think, as I looked, through the smoke, for her purple robe. "Dad, please tell me you're okay," I thought of my father, Asgore, as well.  
_

 **POV: Asriel**

 _Frisk wasn't the type to fall down while battling an enemy - but right now, he was only battling his fears - the fear of losing Mom and Dad - a fear I shared as well, but I tried to keep him steady, to convince him he mustn't give up, not now or ever. "Come on, Frisk! We can find them, I know that. I can feel some residue of their magic, so they must be here, somewhere! Please, for us all, remain DETERMINED..."  
_

 **[End of Frisk and Asriel's POVs.]**

 **[Ambulance - Shockey's POV]**

 _At first, I didn't see nothing but light. A dim, blue light of a neon, and I could sense the chilling breeze from outside. Something was restraining me, and it seemed like I was having a needle in my right arm, and various plastures over my chest. My hands were still burning, but I wanted to know who saved me, so I asked about my saviours. "The Royal Dreemurrs are not here right now, young one.", one of the doctors said. "Stay there, your injuries are extensive, you must **not** move!" but I was having none of it. "I heard two children here...they were speaking about their parents...I can feel their parents' aura of magic. I have to guide them..." I said as I could feel my blood boiling.  
_

\- No, Shockey, you have to stay here! _a monster doctor told me, and as he said that, he checked my pulse, only to exclaim,_ **By the Dreemurrs! His heart rate is a bit higher...but look at that, his injuries are...healing?**

\- I don't know what's going on! I know I have to go help the two kids, _I roared as the doctors were pinning me down to the stretcher._

\- No, boy, _the monster doctor told me._ Not until you're healing completely...

\- We have no time, the Dreemurrs are trapped! And the building will fall any second over them-

\- They will pull this through, _the monster doctor assured me._ Have faith!

 _"What if faith isn't enough", I was thinking to myself. "I have to save them, one way or another."_

 **[End of Shockey's POV]**

* * *

 **What will happen with our lovely heroes...will they survive?**

 **Place your answers down in your reviews and we'll see how the next chapter goes! *-***

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	8. Grasping Straws of Survival (Part One)

**A/N: My writing skills _were_ back at the point I was doing this chapter, but I've started juggling so many stories...  
**

 **And various plotbunnies spinned around in my head - I just landed flat-faced on this one.**

 **The fic is not abandoned, but updates will come like...whenever I have some ideas for it.**

 **Excuse the sloppiness, the small amount of words...but it's incredibly hard to be in the mood for writing anything sometimes.**

* * *

 _It is often said that heroes arise in the direst of situations. But was I really a hero, or a mockery of one?  
It was a question that arised in my head as the doctors, after some moment of reluctance, agreed on letting me off the ambulance, with a look of puzzlement on their faces. "We're not to be held responsible if you die out there," but I didn't hear more of what they were saying to me. With my back turned on the world, I was looking for a way inside the burning building, counting on my feelings. The firefighters were continuing to keep the fire under some degree of control, while they noticed me entering a hole that wasn't completely covered by debris, but I didn't hear any of their desperate calls to stop. "Shit, that kid is going to die out there unless we can keep control of this blasted fire!" the Battalion's Chief roared at his subordinates. "We have to keep up our game if we want everyone safe and sound!"_

 _Inside, the fire was lashing out, and with some unknown tenacity, I managed to advance through the hellish landscape, barely recognizing what was in front of me. The orphanage was too old to hold out for long, yet the outside efforts were preventing it from fully collapsing. "Where are they? I swear I felt something in my slumber..." I said as I covered my face with a large handkerchief I had in a pocket. The floor was creaking and splintering under the violence of these flames, and not once I had to duck, preventing wooden flaming beams from crushing me into death or jump over holes created in the floor. I couldn't see anyone for a good ten minutes wobbling through the fiery corridors, and from time to time, flames were burning my clothes as well - I saw patches of skin exposed to the searing heat. "Great..." Despite my wounds, I pressed forward, as I sensed something rumbling within me - and it wasn't my stomach, mind you - but something different, akin to... a strong bond?_

 **[Somewhere in the Staff's Wing]  
**

"We shouldn't have trusted monsters! They've led us to a barrier of flames, and we won't be able to cross it," _one of the humans said, anger bellowing in his voice._

"Relax, Humphrey. The lady monster knows what she's doing," _an elder human said, while turning towards Toriel._

"We indeed promised to reach for safety, but the whole area is changed," _Asgore said, but he then was concerned that the boys would come look for them._

"We will try to help you out with directions," _the elder human, William, said. "_ We're still in the Staff Wing, closer to the Chief's Office...There's an exit on the next corridor," _the man paused,_ "or at least it should be - if it isn't barred by anything."

"Are the children safe?" _a young, redheaded woman asked Toriel._

"Yes, our children have taken them out to safety," _the gentle matron monster replied. "_ The fire is quite wild, and I'm sure the next corridor is full of holes, crossing won't be easy."

"I hope we don't bump into our kids, Tori. You know just how worried Frisk gets over us," _the kingly monster hesitated,_ "mostly over _you_ , especially," _Asgore said, sweat forming on his face._

"I can feel someone's presence here, Asgore," _Toriel said out of a sudden as she could feel a magical presence. "_ But that's impossible, none of the six human staff members has magical ability...who could it be?"

"Maybe someone was trapped around here as well," _Humphrey said._

 _Through the fire, I reached to a huge metal door, but the handles were burning hot. "Gah, damnit!" I cursed under my breath as I undid the handkerchief over my mouth, aware that the smoke was thicker here, and placed the handkerchief on one handle, burning my hand in the process, while pressing hard on the door. Through yelps of pain and sobs bitten back, I managed to reach a corridor that was no longer existent. "I feel someone is in here, strange..." I thought as I started yelling through the fire:_

"Anyone in here? Anyone alive? You can't cross through this way! The whole corridor is a huge hole to two levels down!"

"Who are you, young child?" _a soothing, motherly voice rang back to me._

"My name is Shockey, and I'm 10 years old! But who are you?" _I asked, smoke choking my lungs.  
_

"I am Toriel, young one. Fear not, we will reach to you shortly somehow!" _the motherly voice said to me._

 _"_ Didn't the kid just say the whole corridor is busted?" _I heard a human male's voice._ _  
_

 **[?]**

 _In the meantime, Frisk and Asriel were desperately searching for their parents. "They've got to be here, somewhere..." Frisk was thinking, while protecting his brother. Around them, the fire grew wilder, and both were feeling dizzy. "Frisk...we need to get back!" Asriel yelled to his brother as he felt his head pumping like a drum. "I will summon a protective shield, so we're not affected by the smoke anymore!" and in two swipes of paws, the two brothers were enveloped in a sort-of tortoise shield.  
_

 _"_ Asriel, how long can you keep this up?" _Frisk asked his brother._

"I can hold it long enough so we find a way to get out, but I'm really worried about Mom and Dad _," Asriel said, tilting his head._

"Wait. I feel something to the north of our position, it's a rather strong presence...", _Frisk said._

"Frisk, we're going to slowly run out of time and magic, if we walk around blindly!" _Asriel said, with a stern, yet concerned look on his face._

"Whatever that is, the presence is not hostile and is also a sure guide," _Frisk insisted as he let out a sigh, "_ Let's just... follow it, okay?"

 _Asriel reluctantly agreed to his brother's insistence. Frisk's DETERMINATION was high enough to press on the serious issue at hand, though there wasn't much to be done, except following that surge of magic that seemed to almost act...like it was a beacon. Asriel stood close to Frisk as the structure began to collapse, while on the other side of the corridor, they could distinguish faint voices...  
_

"...there's no way through! And I can't get you all out!" _a small boy's voice rang through the burning corridor._ "I'll try to find help!"

"Please, be careful!" _a faint, familiar voice said._


End file.
